youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Depths
"Depths" is the seventh episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 33rd of the overall series. It aired on June 9, 2012. Logline Artemis rejoins the team to defend a critical satellite launch. But will her first mission back also be her last?!Harvey, James (2012-06-01). "Young Justice," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episode Schedule For June 2012. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-06-01. Synopsis G. Gordon Godfrey appears on the news speaking about the new space stations that are being launched in to space to improve communications between Earth and Mars. He speaks disdainingly about it and asks why the people of Earth want to improve communications when aliens are already tring to invade them. This opens to Wally West watching the news in his living room. Artemis announces that she is ready from a different room and comes in dressed up to leave. Wally is obviously unhappy and Artemis explains that she is needed now and that Wally should not blame Nightwing for her going, since it was her own choice. She tells him not to worry, asking "What could go wrong?" Nightwing is performing CPR on Artemis. He stops and declares her dead. Nightwing is speaking to Mal Duncan in The Cave about Impulse (Bart Allen) and the original Speedy, Roy Harper. Mal believes that Bart and Roy are both going to become the young Justice's responsibilty, but Nightwing disagree's saying that Bart is in the care of Jay and Joan Garrick, and Roy is being watched over by The Green and Red Arrows at Royal Memorial hospital in Star City. Mal still believes that they will end up the team's responsibility, and Superboy agree's adding that everything becomes their responsibility. Nightwing reveals that they have not gained any information regarding The Light's new partner. Miss Martian enters with Lagoon Boy and she tells him that he will choke if he doesn't slow down eating the Crab Cakes she has made for him. Superboy is about to leave, but Artemis Zeta's into the Cave and is greeted by everyone there. The squad then begins its briefing. The team has to go in to covert ops, and guard the Rocket launching in Cape Canaveral. Nightwing mentions that the Rocket could be attacked by people who hate the idea of inter-planetary communications, and Miss Martian is visibly upset at that. Artemis consoles her by saying that there are also many people who do want the contact. Mal questions Nightwing about why he is going on the mission and Nightwing responds that he is "peckish for a little action." A press conference is being held outside of the Kennedy Space Center. Superman is flying above, Martian manhunter is on the ground to answer questions, and and hour is left on the clock until the Rocket is scheduled to take off. Gordon Godfrey interupts another reporter to ask if anyone else has asked if Earth wants more communications with Aliens. The director of the launch argues that the Martians are not Aliens, that they are next door neighbors. Godfrey disagrees, but Martian Manhunter steps in to say that because Earth is being invaded the Martian-Earthling communication is needed more than ever, as they can make an alliance that will protect everyone. Martian Manhunter then leaves, which upsets Godfrey. He says that Martian Manhunter's name is ominous and asks why Superman, the Kryptonian, is not taking any questions at all. Martian Manhunter is flying with Superman and remarks that they are out of sight. He then morphs back into Miss Martian. Superboy is upset that she has to levitate him to make him look as if he is Superman, and she reminds him that they have to make it look like the Justice League is still there. Artemis and Nightwing are on a tower acting as lookouts. Artemis remarks that if there is no attack, they have a nice view at least. A mental link is established through Miss Martian and Nightwing tells her to patrol the skies with Superboy. Lagoon Boy says that he would like to join Miss Martian in the skies, but Nightwing responds in the negative telling La'gaan that he needs maximum coverage of the ground, air, and water. La'gaan is unhappy with this because he is being stereotyped as the water guy, and his girlfriend is patrolling the skies with her ex-boyfriend. Title The title may refer to the depths beneath the sea, where Manta launched his attack on the comsat. It may also refer to Aqualad's deep cover mission to infiltrate The Light. Finally, it may also refer to the depths of which Nightwing sunk into to ensure a successful infiltration - by lying to The Team and the League, and faking Artemis' death through the use of a heartbeat-stopping pill and a strategically-placed blood squib. Cast and characters |- | Tim Curry | colspan="2"| G. Gordon Godfrey |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2"| Artemis |- | Yuri Lowenthal | colspan="2"| Lagoon Boy |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Nightwing |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| Miss Martian |- | Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | rowspan="2"| Khary Payton | colspan="2"| Aqualad |- | colspan="2"| Black Manta |- | rowspan="3"| Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| Mal Duncan |- | colspan="2"| Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="1"| Thomas Kalmaku | |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2"| Wally West |- | Kari Wahlgren | Carol Ferris | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Barbara Gordon |- | colspan="3" | Cassie |- | colspan="3" | Garfield Logan |- | colspan="3" | Impulse (photo) |- | colspan="3" | Jaime Reyes |- | colspan="2" | Jimmy Olsen | |- | colspan="3" | Karen Beecher |- | colspan="3" | Raquel |- | colspan="3" | Speedy (photo) |- | colspan="3" | Tim Drake |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna Zatara |- Continuity * The members of the League are still away facing trial, which started in "Alienated". * Nightwing discusses the prospects of taking responsibility for Impulse and Speedy with Mal Duncan and Superboy. This refer to events in the previous episode, "Bloodlines", where Speedy was rescued from cryo-hibernation and Impulse travelled forty years into the past. * Nightwing takes a look at the picture he took with Artemis on her first day at Gotham Academy, as shown in "Homefront". * The reason for the break-up between Superboy and Miss Martian is revealed; it was hinted at in "Happy New Year", "Earthlings" and "Beneath". * Artemis mentions Kid Flash "wearing yellow and red" a few weeks ago. This happened in "Bloodlines ". * Nightwing mentions a history between him and Zatanna, which could have started after the events of "Auld Acquiantance" * Nightwing mentioned Aqualad's difficult choice to save the Kroloteans or his friends from the alien bomb. This alludes to events in "Alienated". * The true reason for why Aqualad is with Black Manta is finally revealed in this episode. Trivia *The faking of Artemis' death can be seen as an allusion to the classic and common "comic book death." A common occurance where a character returns from the dead. *If you listen closely to the first time when Artemis' "death" is shown, you can hear Nightwing crack the blood pack over her Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * When and under what circumstances did Miss Martian try to make Superboy forgive her by entering his mind? * Why did Black Manta want to destroy the Earth-Mars communications satellite? * Why were Miss Martian, Superboy and the Justice League not included in the ruse of Aqualad's defection and Artemis's death? * Where did the Manta-men take Lagoon Boy? * What did Nightwing mean when he said that he and Zatanna have history? * Why did Artemis leave with Aqualad at the end of the episode? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Tim Divar Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps Category:Episodes written by Paul Giacoppos Category:Season two episodes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Tim Divar Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps Category:Episodes written by Paul Giacoppos Category:Season two episodes